Passion Venimeuse
by Vilandel
Summary: Après avoir reconstruit l'amitié, Kinana se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour Erik était bien plus profond que ça. Elle voudrait en parler clairement avec lui... et ils iront encore plus loin. (Lemon, Kinabra)


**Passion Venimeuse**

C'était un jour comme les autres à Fairy Tail. S'asseoir ensemble et discuter ou ce battre, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission.

La bagarre était menée par Natsu et Gray, qui se battaient dangereusement proche d'Erza, tandis que celle-ci savourait un fraisier. Juvia admirait son Gray-Sama de loin et l'encourageait de toutes ses forces. Levy lisait un livre ou du moins elle faisait semblant, car elle lançait des regards à Gajeel qui ce battait contre Elfman et Bixlow. Et maintenant aussi contre Nab, qui reçu un violent coup de poing tandis qu'il glandouillait devant le tableau des missions.

Lucy se plaignait qu'elle ne pouvait pas payer son loyer et Happy mangeait tristement un poisson en faisant part de sa misère dut à l'absence de Carla. En effet, elle et Wendy n'était pas à la guilde aujourd'hui. La toute jeune chasseresse de dragon visitait comme souvent Chélia à Lamia Scale et bien sûr, son exceed l'accompagnait. Makarov observait la bagarre d'un regard fier et inquiet à la fois. Gildarts et Cana buvaient comme des trous au bar, Reedus peignait un portrait de Fried et Evergreen mettait avec application du vernis à ongles vert printemps sur ses ongles. Ce vernis était un cadeau d'Elfman, avec qui elle sortait depuis peu, grâce à la grande sœur de celui-ci.

Comme souvent, les deux serveuses avaient du pain sur la planche. Heureusement que Lisanna les aidait. Elle, Mira et Kinana apportaient des boissons au différentes tables ou travaillait derrière le bar. Presque toutes les fées étaient présentes et assoiffée. Par ailleurs, comme Crime Sorcière était de visite, elles avaient sept personnes de plus à servir.

Les membres de Crime Sorcière était là depuis une heure et chacun faisait grise mine. Meldy avait raconté qu'ils venaient de détruire une guilde noire du nom de Goldblood, qui avait fait beaucoup de ravages dans les environs d'Hargéon. Hélas, des chevaliers runiques se trouvaient aussi là-bas et leurs commandant était encore pire que feu Lahar. Au lieu de se réjouir que Crime Sorcière lui ait enlevé le sale boulot, il avait rendu Crime Sorcière coupable des crimes de Goldblood et était prêt à les arrêter. Il n'avait pas daigné de s'occuper des membres de la guilde détruite et les moins blessées ont put prendre la fuite.

Pour Crime Sorcière, c'était une lourde défaite. Une victoire complète aurait été d'avoir détruit COMPLETEMENT une guilde clandestine, mais si quelques membres étaient encore en liberté, la guilde se reformerait bientôt et Crime Sorcière ne pouvait le tolérer. Qu'un membre du conseil les rendait responsables des crimes de Goldblood rendait la pilule encore plus amère à avaler.

Natsu avait voulu réduire le conseil en cendre, mais comme Makarov l'avait dit, cela n'aurait que donné plus de problème à Crime Sorcière. Le maitre avait proposé à Jellal de rester à Fairy Tail aussi longtemps qu'ils leurs fallait pour se remettre de ce cuisant échec. Maintenant, tous les sept étaient aussi autour d'une table avec une bonne bière et faisait grise mine. Les fées les laissaient tranquilles (on avait dut obliger Natsu), même Erza ne s'était pas assise pour parler à Jellal.

Kinana regarda tristement la table de Crime Sorcière. C'était douloureux de les voir comme ça. Surtout Erik. Jamais elle ne les avait vu comme ça, lui et ses amis. Bien sûr, Crime Sorcière avait déjà subit des échec, mais aucun de cette importance.

Erik regarda simplement sa bière, dont il n'avait pris aucune gorgée. Le cœur de Kinana se serra en le voyant comme ça. Depuis qu'il était membre de Crime Sorcière, ils avaient put reconstruire leur amitié. À chaque fois que la guilde passait à Magnolia, le chasseur de dragon prenait du temps pour parler avec la violette et parfois même d'entreprendre des choses. Il lui avait raconté leur passé commun et Kinana avait entrepris, pour lui, de calmer les tensions qui existaient encore entre Fairy Tail et les anciens Oracion Seis. Même avec Sorano, Sawyer, Richard et Midnight (il gardait son surnom car il n'aimait pas le vrai) elle avait put forger de beau liens d'amitié, grâce à leur passé commun. Mais elle était encore bien plus proche d'Erik, qui était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami.

Quoique… ce n'était plus vrai. Du moins de son coté. Kinana n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris ce que Erik lui inspirait. Cela avait pris son temps, mais petit à petit elle était tombée amoureuse du chasseur de dragon venimeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée quand cela avait commencé. Après l'affaire du ciel étoilé, quand elle l'avait trouvé après sept ans ? Ou encore bien plus tard ? Kinana l'ignorait.

Mais ce n'était pas là l'important. Ces sentiments étaient là et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à résoudre son problème…

Tout en nettoyant des verres, Kinana soupira. Elle aimait Erik, mais était-ce possible qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Quand elle était un serpent, elle avait été son meilleur ami. Et maintenant ? Leur amitié était différente qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle était humaine. Mais lui ?

Erik était cynique et sarcastique, même avec elle, bien qu'il était aussi plus ouvert et tendre avec elle. Mais même Kinana ne pouvait pas toujours deviner ce qu'il pouvait pensé et là elle était comme les autres anciens Oracion Seis. De plus, elle n'osait pas lui avouer son amour, de peur de perdre son amitié. C'était idiot, mais c'était comme ça.

Inquiète, elle lança un regard à la table de Crime Sorcière. Avec son ouï si intense, Erik pouvait bien déjà savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la respectait trop pour ne pas toujours écouter ses pensées, mais il entendait tout même assez souvent ce qu'elle pensait.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Soit il ne les avait pas encore entendu, soit… qu'elle était l'autre alternative ? Ne disait-il rien pour ne pas la blesser avec un amour non partagé ? Ou bien partageait-il ses sentiments sans savoir comment s'y prendre ?

Tout à coup, Erik se leva en regardant Sorano avec colère. Celle-ci venait sans doute dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Sans prendre garde à la bagarre, il alla vers maitre Makarov pour lui demander où se trouvait les bains de la guilde, car il avait besoin d'une douche après cette longue journée. Le maitre indiqua les sous-sols et le chasseur de dragon y disparut rapidement.

Kinana restait inquiète. Il voulait sûrement être seul, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les mots de Sorano ont dut beaucoup l'énerver et dans ce genre de situation il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés. Kinana en avait fait l'expérience.

Elle devait le rejoindre, mais elle ne pouvait quitter son poste comme ça. Mirajane et Lisanna avait besoin de son aide. Quoique… tout le monde avait sa boisson maintenant, donc rien à servir. Elle pouvait profiter de cette pause.

« Mira, est-ce que toi et Lisanna pouvait faire le travail seules un moment ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

« Je comprend, on avait bien des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant, ça ira à deux. Aller, va prendre ta douche. »

Soulagée, Kinana courra rapidement vers les deux bains de la guilde… 

Mira observa son amie disparaître, songeuse. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, comme toujours quand elle découvrait un potentiel couple. Naturellement, elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Erik et Kinana…

Pour ce couple là, elle aurait peut-être même pas besoin de donner un coup de pouce. Avec Elfman et Evergreen, il y avait eu des obstacles. Pour Rogue et Yukino, qui sortent maintenant ensemble depuis deux mois, Mira avait des difficultés à contourner les essais de mise en couple catastrophique de Sting et Minerva, ainsi que de la protection exagérée de Sorano envers sa sœur. Mais pour Erik et Kinana, c'était sûrement dans la poche.

Mira sourit. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer dans les douches, peut-être ça ira plus loin qu'une simple déclaration. Après tout, Erik était un chasseur de dragon. Il faudrait simplement empêcher le mieux possible qu'une troisième personne descende au sous-sol…

 **Xxx**

Ces fées imaginaient vraiment n'importe quoi pour leur QG. Une piscine, une salle de jeux avec billard, une scène de théâtre, un dortoir pour les filles (pourquoi les garçons n'en n'avait pas ?), une bibliothèque, plusieurs chambres d'hôte à l'étage… et maintenant deux bains avec douches dans les sous-sols, un pour homme et l'autre pour femme ! Une piscine ne leur suffisait donc pas ? Quoique, la piscine était la pour l'amusement, tandis que les bains semblait avoir été installer pour pouvoir se rafraichir en rentrant d'une mission… ou après une bagarre.

En soupirant, Erik ouvrit la porte qui menait au bain des hommes. Simple avec des plaquettes gris clair et des lacrimas de lumière aux murs. Dans la première pièce, un grand bassin prenait presque toute la place et une ouverture avec rideau menait aux douches. Il aurait pensé que Fairy Tail aurait beaucoup plus décoré la pièce. Mais c'était sûrement le cas chez les filles.

Erik enleva en soupirant ses chaussures, son manteau et son pull. Cet échec d'aujourd'hui ne quitter pas ses pensées. Il maudissait ce putain de bâtard de chevalier qui ratait sa chance d'arrêter un bon nombre de mages noirs et de libérer son pays d'une guilde clandestine de plus. Simplement pour mettre les crimes de Goldblood sur le dos de Crime Sorcière.

Mais qu'est-ce que ses camarades et lui ont put faire à ce chevalier inconnu ? Erik ne se rappelait même pas son nom ! Mais à cause de ce con il y avait encore pleins de membres de Goldblood en liberté, qui ne vont pas tarder à reformer la guilde. Ce qui était inquiétant. On ne devait pas sous-estimer Goldblood. Avec plus de cruauté et de moyens, cette guilde serait capable de former une nouvelle alliance Baram. Dire qu'ils avait presque réussi de détruire cette guilde une bonne fois pour toute, avant que ce salaud du conseil ne vienne tout gâcher. Bravo monsieur le chevalier, c'est comme ça qu'on rate complètement son travail.

Ce qui frustrait Erik était le fait qu'il aurait put empêcher que la situation tourne aussi mal. Durant la bataille, il s'était dangereusement approché du chevalier. S'il avait assommée, comme il l'avait désiré durant un court instant, Goldblood serait maintenant de l'histoire ancienne et Crime Sorcière aurait put repartir sans trop de problèmes.

Mais Jellal voulait éviter le plus possible d'avoir de problème avec le conseil, assommer un chevalier runique n'aurait rapportée que des ennuis. Erik ne voulait pas de problèmes non plus, alors il avait laissé tombé. Ce qui avait amené cette défaite…

Erik le regrettait, mais jamais il l'aurait avoué. Il avait tout de même encore sa fierté, peu importe qu'il soit membre de Crime Sorcière. L'insulte de Sorano l'avait donc énervée. Cette idiote emplumée était de l'avis qu'il aurait dut assommée ce bâtard de chevalier. Erik préférait se couper la langue plutôt que d'avouer que Sorano avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti aussi vite pour être seule. Après une bonne douche, ces pensées seraient peut-être plus claires. Mais la défaite d'aujourd'hui n'était pas son seul problème, à vrai dire. Autre chose le préoccupait.

Une magnifique jeune femme avec de beaux cheveux violets et un sourire étincelant lui vint à l'esprit. Kinana… Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il fallait bien sûr que ce soit celle qui un jour a été son serpent. Comment avait-il réussi à tomber amoureux de cette merveilleuse fille ? Il y avait bien d'autres belles femmes sur cette terre, mais d'après lui aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Kinana. La violette était tout simplement… parfaite.

Elle était aimable, altruiste et douce, gentille avec tout le monde et croyait au Bon Coté des personnes. Mais elle était aussi courageuse, forte quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur et faisait part quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose.

Comme Bonus, elle était pour le Take-Over de serpent et elle était une vrai beauté. Bien entendu, chacun avait une vue différente sur la beauté et il existait peut-être vraiment des filles plus jolie. Mais pour Erik, Kinana restait la plus belle femme du monde.

Erik n'était pas bête, il était clair qu'il était très amoureux d'elle. Comment cela aurait-il put être autrement ? D'abord ils avaient reconstruits leur ancienne amitié, même si c'était différent que quand elle était un serpent. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Kinana avait conquis son cœur et s'il avait bien compris certaines pensées de la violettes, elle ressentait la même chose pour lui.

Mais cela pourra-t-il marcher ? Elle était une mage libre et lui… il n'était quand ancien criminel, qui payait pour ses fautes dans une guilde indépendante pour une durée indéterminée. D'ailleurs, il s'était battu par deux fois contre Fairy Tail et fut pendant longtemps un des ennemis jurés de cette guilde. Ce n'était plus le cas, mais son passé lui pesait encore et il avait honte de ses crimes. Il ne voulait que cela pèse aussi sur les fragiles épaules de Kinana.

Ne serait-il pas mieux de rester ami avec elle et la laisser vivre sa vie ? Ciel, dis comme ça ont dirait Jellal ! Erik en avait vraiment honte, car le comportement de son maitre envers Erza était toujours assez désagréable. Comme si Jellal avait perdu l'espoir d'être pardonné un jour et d'être prêt à vivre toute sa vie dans les ténèbres de son passé.

Même s'il le voulait, Erik ne pouvait pas faire pareil. Kinana lui était bien trop importante pour renoncer à son amour, malgré tout. Elle était sa lumière, sa raison pourquoi il était prêt à tout pour payer ses erreurs. Elle en valait la peine.

Et puis… il était un chasseur de dragon. Imaginer Kinana avec un autre homme était une vrai torture. Non seulement il l'aimait, mais il la désirait aussi. Parfois, il l'imaginait toute nue sous lui et criant son nom avec passion.

Il secoua rapidement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à elle de cette manière, elle valait bien plus que ça. Il avait bien séduit quelques femmes avant, mais cela remontait à des années. À la fin, il était toujours frustré, alors il avait laissé tombé. Mais Kinana… il était sûr et certain qu'avec elle, ça allait être merveilleux. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne la désirait.

Si seulement il avait écouté son cœur, ils seraient un couple depuis longtemps. Mais sa raison avait toujours son mots à dire. Erik ne devait pas oublier sa situation. Il ne voulait pas faire comme Jellal, mais il devait y réfléchir. L'important était Kinana. Une relation entre une mage de Fairy Tail et un ancien ennemis. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Serait-il prêt ? Serait-elle prête ?

Erik était toujours plongée dans ses pensées quand il entendit Kinana devant la porte du bain. Super, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça le touchait, mais ça n'allait quand même pas l'aider à trouver une solution à son problème.

Ou peut-être si ? Après tout, cela regardait aussi Kinana. Peut-être qu'ils devraient vraiment parler de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais il refusait de faire comme Jellal. Kinana avait le droit de choisir.

« Allez entre, je t'ai entendu », grommela le chasseur de dragon. Hésitante, Kinana ouvrit la porte et demandait : « Comment va-tu ? »

« Pas terrible, ça pourrait aller mieux. »

Pendant un moment, un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de mots pour ce parler. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais Kinana refusait de parler sur cette défaite et Erik ignorait comment lui parler sur l'avenir de leur relation. Plus le silence s'installait, plus ça devenait difficile de trouver les mots.

Finalement, Erik se jeta à l'eau. Ça ne servait à rien d'hésiter encore et la patience n'a jamais été son fort.

« Nous devons discuter. De notre relation. »

Kinana le regarda avec surprise et crainte. Ses pensées étaient passées à la vitesse supérieure et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Malgré tout, elle trouva la force de répliquer : « Que doit-on discuter ? Nous sommes amis… »

« Pas avec moi, Kinana ! As-tu oublié que je peu entendre tes pensées ? Je sais parfaitement ce que… tu ressens pour moi. »

Vers la fin sa voix faiblissait et détourna la tête. Si il continuait de la regarder, il n'allait que tourner autour du pot.

Derrière lui, Kinana était devenu aussi écarlate que les cheveux d'Erza. Elle n'osait prendre la parole et attendit qu'il continue de parler.

« Je voudrais simplement que certaines choses te soit claires. Une relation entre nous ne sera pas facile. Je suis un fugitif, poursuivie par le conseil. Jusqu'à je soit pardonné, il faudrait mieux qu'il ignore que j'ai… quelqu'un qui m'est cher dans la vie. Par ailleurs, je risque chaque jour ma vie durant le combats contres les guildes clandestines. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. »

Kinana hocha la tête, elle y avait longuement réfléchie. Le chasseur de dragon soupira et marmonna : « Et il y a le problème de tes camarades de guilde… »

« Mais Erik, ils t'ont pardonné. A toi et aux autres Oracion Seis, ils vous considèrent comme des amis ! »

« Ne sois pas naïve. Oui, ils nous ont accepté, mais quelques tensions existent toujours. Tu crois que Titania, Natsu et Gray vont voir d'un bon œil notre relation ? Et les deux vieux schnocks ainsi que le gamin de feu qui font attention à toi ? Et ton amie la binoclarde ? Même s'ils nous ont accepté, nous n'avons pas encore leur confiance totale, alors une relation d'une des leurs avec un anciens ennemis… »

« Je pense que tu est encore un peu trop pessimiste, Erik. Naturellement qui beaucoup ne verront pas ça d'un bon œil, mais c'est moi qui choisi à j'offre mon cœur et je suis sûr qu'ils respecteront ma décisions malgré tout… », répliqua Kinana avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Seulement maintenant elle comprenait ce que signifiait le discours d'Erik. Partageait-il donc son amour ?

Lentement, le chasseur de dragon se retourna. Dans son regard brillait une certaine incertitude, de l'espérance et la question muette, si elle était prête pour cette relation. Kinana prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança vers lui… et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Erik se figea d'abord, son unique œil brillait de surprise. Mais lentement, avec bien plus de douceur qu'elle avait attendu de sa part, il répondit à son baiser. La violette souriait contre ses lèvres. Ce premier baiser était parfait dans toute sa douceur.

Ce baiser prit rapidement fin, mais Erik voulait plus. Il serra Kinana fortement contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus passionnément. C'était comme s'il voulait rattraper les derniers mois dans ce baiser. Kinana s'accrocha à ses épaules alors qu'Erik la poussa vers le mur. Le baiser devint encore plus passionné, plus langoureux et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la langue du chasseur de dragon s'était emparée de la sienne.

Leurs langues dansait avec sauvagerie et Kinana perdit toute notion du temps. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à son dragon, comme s'il était la dernière chose qui la retenait à la vie.

Quand elle sentit ses mains caresser son derrière, Kinana se figea un cour instant. Elle comprit vite qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir s'ils continuaient sur cette voix. C'était sa dernière chance pour arrêter. Erik ne continuera pas si elle refusait d'aller plus loin. Mais aussi bizarre que cela paraissait, elle était prête à se donner complètement à lui. Ces mots et ses baiser avaient allumé un énorme braisier en son bas-ventre. C'était comme si cette envie avait toujours été là, en hibernation. Mais maintenant c'était réveillé et ne s'éteindra pas avant un certain temps.

 _Erik, je t'en prie, continue_ , lui fit comprendre Kinana dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle approfondit le baiser en glissant ses bras fin autour de son cou. Erik était surpris, c'était inhabituel qu'elle ait autant de désir. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas et continua de la presser contre le mur, il la souleva même.

Maintenant, Erik et Kinana ne pourrait plus s'arrêter avant d'y être aller jusqu'au bout… 

Le chasseur de dragon se détacha des lèvres de son amante et glissa sa bouche sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille, descendant jusqu'au cou pour y entamer un suçon avant de la mordre légèrement. Kinana couina un peu en sentant cette petite blessure. On aurait dit que de minuscules aiguilles la piquaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'Erik venait tout juste de la marquer. Un jour, Levy aussi avait eue une minuscule morsure sur l'épaule. C'était donc comme ça avec les chasseurs de dragons ?

Elle ne pouvait pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. Erik commença à lécher cette petite blessure, comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait mal. Elle sentait toujours la morsure, mais la douleur disparut sous la langue du chasseur de dragon.

À présent, le jeune homme prit la bretelle de sa robe entre ses dents et la tira doucement au dessus de la tête. La violette, elle, fit de son mieux pour enlever la ceinture de son amant. L'intense braisier dans son ventre devint plus violent et sa nervosité l'empêcha d'enlever cette ceinture.

Tout à coup, Erik tira la robe vers le bas et le vêtement tomba sur le sol. Kinana rougit violement quand elle se tenait qu'en sous-vêtement devant lui. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vue en Bikini, mais c'était encore très diffèrent avec les sous-vêtements.

Erik observa sa nouvelle petite-amie. La violette portait un joli soutien-gorge sans bretelles d'un violet très pâle, sans dentelles ni fanfreluches et une culotte tout aussi simple. Il avait toujours admiré son goût pour la simplicité et le fait qu'elle n'avait de complexe à cause de ça, contrairement à d'autres femmes de sa connaissance.

Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et l'aida à se débarrasser de la ceinture ainsi que dut pantalon. Les mains de la jeune filles tremblaient fortement. Le chasseur de dragon savait que pour elle, c'était la première fois. Rien que ses rougeurs et le tremblement de ses mains le prouvaient. À cela s'ajouter ses pensées nerveuses et chaotiques. Cela montrait parfaitement combien elle était novice sur ce terrain, même si elle avait bien une idée sur ceux qui allait lui arriver.

Erik l'embrassa à nouveau pour la calmer le mieux possible. Il ne voulait pas se jeter sur elle et la prendre de force. Kinana lui était trop importante et il la respectait énormément. Mais avec cette vision qui s'offrait a lui et le fait que son amante soit encore vierge ne faisait qu'agrandir son désir et il devait se contenir avec difficulté pour ne pas déchirer ses sous-vêtements et de lui sauter dessus. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle ne méritait pas qu'on la traite de cette façon.

Après un long baiser, il enleva le soutien-gorge et tira la culotte vers le bas, tandis que la violette essayât de faire de même avec son boxer. Elle lâcha un crie de surprise en regardant entre ses jambe. C'était… eh bien, un peu plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Et ça semblait… assez dur. Est-ce que cette… chose pourra… rentrer en elle ? C'était tout de même d'une certaine taille.

Tout à coup, une pensée lui vint qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle se rappelait de certains détails qu'Erza avait lut dans ses livres d'histoires… intime. Kinana s'était le plus souvent bouchée les oreilles quand la rousse racontait ces détails, mais elle avait quand même entendue certains croustillant détails. Erik attendait-il qu'elle touche cette chose ? Qu'elle l'embrassait ? Bonté du ciel, elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable, si elle serait prête pour ça !

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à ce mettre à exécution, mais le chasseur de dragon venimeux la retint en lui attrapant la main.

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui te rend mal à l'aise. Tu choisi si tu veux faire quelque chose ou pas. »

Son regard était si intense et en même temps si doux que Kinana le remercia avec un long baiser passionné. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante qu'il ne lui demanda pas des choses pour lesquels elle n'était pas prête. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau avec énormément de passion et bien qu'elle rougit à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le membre dur de son amant contre elle, un coté sauvage et inconnu d'elle-même était impatiente de le sentir en elle. Si le baiser ne lui aurait pas tourné la tête, Kinana aurait eu peut-être honte de ces émotions. Mais devait-elle vraiment avoir honte ? Après tout, elle était avec Erik et ne voulait vivre cette expérience avec aucun autre homme que lui.

Tout à coup, le chasseur de dragon mit fin au baiser sans prévenir, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Son regard brillait étrangement, comme si une idée lui était venue. Avec un sourire rusé, il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Quand je pense qu'a la base, je voulais seulement prendre une douche… »

Avant que Kinana ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire, Erik l'avait déjà soulevé comme une jeune mariée et la porta dans la pièce où ce trouvèrent les douches. 

Quand Kinana fut remise sur pieds, Erik l'avait attiré dans un coin de la salle et avait activé la douche qui s'y trouvait. La violette cria quand elle senti l'eau chaude couler sur elle. Elle n'avait contre l'eau chaude, mais quand ça venait d'un coup…

Mais elle n'eu guerre le temps d'y penser, car le chasseur de dragon la pressa encore contre le mur pour l'embrasser, encore plus sauvagement que la dernière fois. Kinana en perdit presque la raison en répondant à ce baiser. Elle n'arriva à ce concentrer sur rien d'autre, seul les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche avaient toute son attention. Une chaleur brulante se propagea dans son corps, mais elle ne pouvait dire si c'était à cause de l'eau chaude ou à cause de l'ardent désir dans son ventre, qui semblait grandir à chaque seconde.

Finalement le manque d'air les obligea de séparer leurs lèvres, mais Erik entama à nouveau un suçon sur son cou. À l'endroit où il l'avait mordu. La blessure semblait lancer des picotements partout sur le corps. Kinana ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact.

Tout à coup, Kinana sentit les doigts du jeune homme entre ses jambe. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Était-ce courant de le faire ? Innocente comme elle l'était, Kinana n'avait aucune réponse pour ses questions, mais elle trouvait cela étrangement agréable. Un léger frisson gagna son corps pendant qu'Erik entra deux doigts en elle. Il jouait avec, pendant qu'il déposa une multitude de baiser sur le cou et les épaules de Kinana.

Erik sourit, pendant qu'il fit bouger ses doigts en elle. Les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle lâcha était une vrai musique pour ses oreilles. Elle finit par jouir très vite, son jus couvrit en un rien de temps les doigts du jeune homme, que celui-ci dépêcha de sortir.

Kinana haletait violement, ce premier orgasme semblait l'avoir déjà fortement épuisé. Erik la regarda, un peu inquiet. Elle semblait si fragile, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il craignait d'y être allé un peu fort.

Finalement, Kinana se calma et lui sourit, au plus grand soulagement d'Erik. L'eau chaude continuait de couler sur les amants et un peu de vapeur commençait à ce former. Mais les deux jeunes gens n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre.

Erik ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était belle ? Sa peau pâle, ses joues roses, les cheveux violet mouillées qui encadrait son doux visage, sa taille si fine, ses magnifique yeux vert émeraude… Et avec ça venait son caractère doux et courageux, ce qui était encore plus important. Peu importe s'il avait mérité une femme si merveilleuse ou pas. Il voulait l'aimer, il la voulait à ses cotés. Il voulait ne plus lâcher ce bonheur.

Kinana aussi observa amoureusement Erik. Sa personnalité à la fois sarcastique et douce lui avait suffit pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais devait-il aussi être aussi beau, aussi séduisant ? Sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux couleur bordeaux, ses muscles… même la cicatrice qui fermait son œil droit était sexy. Sa bel apparence était vraiment un magnifique bonus.

Aguicheuse, elle se colla à lui pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et toute la passion dont elle était capable. Erik approfondit encore le baiser en la serrant contre lui et en passant une main sur sa nuque. Ses seins qui se collèrent contre sa poitrine le rendirent à moitié fou. Il mit fin au baiser pour caresser la poitrine de son amante avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Kinana en soupira d'aise.

Son membre devint encore plus dure, son désir grandissait et Erik savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Après avoir encore une fois embrassé Kinana, il la colla contre le mur et la souleva par les cuisse. La violette entoura presque automatiquement ses jambes autour des hanches du chasseur de dragon et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dans ses yeux brillait l'incertitude de l'inconnu mais aussi une détermination sauvage de découvrir cet chose inconnue. Lentement, Erik entra en elle.

Choqué en sentant son membre en elle, Kinana plissa les yeux et cria. Ce n'était sans doute pas agréable pour les oreilles de son amant, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était une sensation si étrange, si inhabituelle. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'elle ne le craignait, mais c'était douloureux quand même. Elle sentit Erik déposer un grand nombres de baisers sur son visage et son cou, comme si il essayait de la calmer et de la distraire de la douleur. Il ne bougea pas pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa présence et Kinana lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

La jeune femme finit par se détendre et le chasseur de dragon venimeux commença à faire des va et viens. Au début, c'était doux et lent, mais bientôt ses coups de rein devinrent plus rapides et plus fort. Kinana gémissait à chaque fois qu'il entrait profondément en elle. Aussi inhabituelle que soit cette étrange sensation, c'était tout simplement grandiose. Elle s'accrocha à lui, se lova contre sa poitrine pour mieux savourer ce contact. Erik continua de la coller contre le mur, une main en bas de son dos. Avec l'autre, il caressa le corps de Kinana, des jambes à la tête, sans rien laisser. À chaque endroit qu'il touchait, Kinana avait l'impression qu'il laissait une trace brulante.

Bientôt, Erik aussi commença à gémir. Son amante était si étroite qu'il craignait de jouir beaucoup trop vite. Mais il voulait savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte cette proximité qu'il partageait avec Kinana. Il avait l'impression que leurs corps se complétaient à la perfection. Jamais le chasseur de dragon avait ressenti une telle sensation.

Les coups de rein devinrent plus violents, les gémissements de Kinana se transformèrent en cris de plaisirs. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux et regarda Erik. Son regard intensif semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser. Aucun d'entre ne fit attention à l'eau chaude et à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leurs guildes respectives semblaient si loin. Seul l'autre était important.

Avec un sourire, Erik caressa d'une main la joue de Kinana, tendit que la violette s'accrochait à la tignasse mouillé de son amant. Ils se sentaient si complets… 

Malheureusement, ce moment intensif fut interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la voix de Jellal se fit entendre : « Erik, il est temps de partir. Mirajane nous à proposer de passer quelques jours ici, mais je pense que… BONTÉ DIVINE ! »

À l'entrée des douches se tenait le maitre de Crime Sorcière, pâle comme un mort et totalement choqué. Kinana rougit violement, prenant la couleur des cheveux d'Erza. C'était si embarrassant qu'ils furent pris en pleine action. Mais elle aurait dut s'y attendre. Après tout, ils s'envoyait en l'air dans les douches de Fairy Tail, où tout le monde pouvait entrer à tout moment.

Le chasseur de dragon venimeux ne semblait bizarrement pas embarrassée d'avoir été découvert par son maitre de guilde. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était légèrement énervé. Avec calme, il se tourna vers Jellal et lui dit : « Désolé de paraître malpoli, mais comme tu vois, nous sommes justement occupé. Tu serais sympa de nous laisser et de partir… »

Sans prévenir, Erik recommença ses va et viens sans plus se préoccuper de Jellal. Kinana couina sous la surprise de l'assaut. Seigneur, ne connaissait-il donc aucun scrupule ? C'était assez malpoli comme comportement, mais en même temps c'était si sexy. Ciel, elle devenait folle ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle était déjà folle. Folle d'Erik.

Au dessus des épaules du chasseur de dragon, elle vit Jellal qui restait pétrifié. La vision de cette partie de jambe en l'air qui se déroulait devant ses yeux semblait détruire ses principes, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en aller. Erik souffla avec frustration et siffla dangereusement : « Casse-toi, sale pervers ! Sinon je vais aussi jouer le voyeur quand tu le fera avec Titania ! »

Une seconde plus tard, Jellal avait enfin disparu. Malgré son soulagement, Kinana ne put s'empêcher de reprocher à Erik : « Avoue que c'était assez méchant de ta part. »

« C'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas rester. Allez, oublie cette interruption. »

Et elle l'oublia vraiment, quand Erik l'embrassa avec une tel passion qu'elle en perdit la raison. 

Le temps passait, mais Kinana n'aurait put dire combien temps ils étaient restées sous cette douche à s'aimer corps et âmes. Elle ne sentait plus l'eau chaude qui ruisselait le long de son corps ou le mur contre lequel Erik la poussait. Elle complètement oubliée l'endroit où ils se trouvait. Seuls leurs corps unis lui semblait vraiment importants.

Erik rentrait de plus en plus profondément en elle, Kinana ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissement. Tous deux savait que l'extase s'approchait. Le désir devint presque insupportable quand le chasseur de dragon mit sa main sur la nuque de la violette pour plonger son regard dans ses beau yeux émeraude. C'était si intensif que Kinana ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler : « Je t'aime, Erik… »

Il ne répondît pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. La joie qui brillait dans son unique œil suffisait et de toute façon elle le savait déjà. Leur discussion et puis leur acte d'amour en étaient la preuve.

Erik lui sourit. Ce n'était pas un rictus sarcastique comme on le lui connaissait, mais petit sourire de bonheur qu'il ne réservait qu'a elle. Une fois de plus il scella leurs lèvres quand l'extase se fit sentir.

« Erik ! »

« Kinana… »

Ils atteignirent l'apogée presque en même temps. Kinana poussa un cri quand l'orgasme passa à travers de son corps et quand Erik se vida en elle. C'était tellement… génial ! Toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait ressenties durant l'acte étaient nouvelles et malgré ça Kinana avait l'impression de les avoir toujours eu. Était-ce comme ça quand on est amoureuse ? Si oui, alors elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Mira et Richard étaient si fasciné par l'amour.

Mais maintenant, elle était complètement épuisée. Quand Erik sorti d'elle et la remit sur pied, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et resta allonger, pendant que l'orgasme commença à disparaître. À présent, elle sentie à nouveau l'eau chaude, mais ce n'était rien comparée à la chaleur de son corps. Elle était si épuisée que son environnement lui semblait sans grande importance.

Erik arrêta l'eau avant de s'agenouiller à ses cotés et de la soulever doucement contre lui. Il avait un peu peur d'avoir exagéré. Ils avaient été assez sauvages durant l'acte. Mais le regard de Kinana et son sourire comblée le rassurèrent. Elle était épuisée, mais heureuse.

Pour quelle raison cette merveilleuse l'aimait-elle ? Il allait sûrement souvent se poser cette question durant sa vie. Mais c'était sans importance. L'important était que Kinana l'aimait tout autant que lui l'aimait. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, mais cette fois ils restèrent plus tendres, presque timide. Kinana répondît à son baiser et tout deux savourèrent ce moment si calme, si unique.

Mais ce moment romantique fut lui aussi interrompu. Erik entendit deux personnes qui s'approchèrent des bains. Erik soupira. On ne pouvait donc pas rester tranquille ? Et pourquoi diable Happy et Mirajane venez-t-ils ?

« Elle n'est pas dans le bain des filles ? Mais Kinana, pourquoi avoir pris ta douche chez les garçons ? Il y'a Laki qui te cherche, elle voulait… AYE, SIR ! »

« Baisse le son, sale matou », grogna Erik, pendant qu'il essayait de couvrir Kinana le plus possible avec son corps.

Le chasseur de dragon s'énerva encore plus quand Mirajane apparut derrière Happy. Mais contrairement à l'exceed bleu, elle ne semblait pas choqué par le spectacle des deux amants nus. Elle semblait plutôt contente, presque fière.

« Ah, cela explique pourquoi Jellal est remonté tout à l'heure avec un visage pâle et qu'il bégayait quand on lui parlait. Happy, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux les laisser seuls. »

Happy hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir rapidement de la pièce en criant : « NATSU ! COBRA ET KINANA SONT ENSEMBLES TOUT NUS DANS LES DOUCHES ! »

Erik leva les yeux au ciel. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi à la manière que lui et Kinana choisirait pour annoncer leur relation à leurs guildes. Mais le faire annoncer par Happy n'était pas la meilleure façon. Il arrivait à imaginer le chaos, les chocs et les protestation qui allaient remplir la grande salle de la guilde dans quelques minutes.

« Je vais remonter pour empêcher certaines furies de descendre. Il vous faut du calme après tout. Vous pouvez continuer vos affaires, vous deux ! »

Et la blanche disparut. Erik ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité. Elle venait tout de même pas de penser _Je vais enfin devenir Tata Mira_? Cette fille n'avait sûrement pas la lumière à tous les étages.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de monter plus tard, quand ils se seront un peu calmé, d'accord ? », proposa Kinana de sa voix douce. Erik hocha la tête, c'était en effet un bon plan. Kinana lui sourit, se lovant contre lui. Le chasseur de dragon ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

Qui aurait crut que le bonheur pouvait être aussi simple ?


End file.
